Ladies choice
by Ruby Red1
Summary: I have only four words to sum this up. Mello. Is. A. Girl. 9th in the Disoderly love series. MXM Yoai 3some


Ruvk was bored again.

The death god wasn't one known for just sitting about and not fucking shit up if he could.

So he was floating outside Mello Matt and Near's place watching them all sleep in a pile together in their huge bed.

He snickered to himself and chanted a spell softly under his breathes.

Mello murmured and rolled over in his sleep.

Matt didn't stir and Near mumbled something.

Matt did awaken when he heard a scream close to his ear he was reaching for his gun when he saw a flash of blonde running to the bathroom.

"What the---!" He looked for Mello and didn't see him Near was sitting up looking confused.

"M..Mello?" He called out.

"Are you OK?"

"NO!" a voice came from the bathroom.

Matt came closer to the door of said.

"Mello…what's wrong with your voice?" He asked looking at Near who shrugged.

"N-nothing is wrong with my voice Mail!" Mello called back.

"Are you…_**crying**_!?'

"NO!"

"Please…Mello…come out.." Near said softly.

"Whatever is wrong we can help you—"

And then Near stopped talking because Mello had thrown open the door.

Standing there was a lovely blonde woman with Mello's face.

Her perfect breasts where bared for Mello had slept nude and her long legs came together in a cute curly nest of blonde hair.

"Can you help me with this!?" Mello screamed tears rolling down….her face.

"Holy…" Matt whispered.

"Shit!" Near exclaimed.

"I'm UGLY!" Mello screamed and shut the door again.

Near blinked at Matt.

"It's too dammed early for this …" Matt muttered.

"I hate you both!" Mello screamed as she threw something at the door.

Near sighed.

"I guess we go back to bed and let him..her..come to us…"

"You can go back to bed I'm going to get her to come out.."

"Mello..honey…I have chocolate…"

"FUCK YOU MATT!" Mello kicked the door.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE CHOCLATE BUT I NOW HAVE A TWAT AND THAT'S WEIGHING MORE ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW OK!?"

"Yeah about that…I kind want to play with it.." Matt leered at the door.

"Come on Mello…you're a hot chick…let daddy play with the twins…"

"Did I mention I hate you?" Mello asked kicking the door again hard.

Near was just watching Matt and trying hard to keep the grin off his face.

"Mello…" He said softly as he walked over.

"You know…me and Matt could do..all kinds of things to you now..just think about it….us both in you at once."

Matt stared at Near.

"Since when do you talk dirty?"

"I have many skills…" The white haired boy smiled.

"And I really want to tap that ass!"

Matt's jaw dropped Mello was a chick Near was talking dirty the world was upside down.

"Oh god damm it you fucking horny fuckers can't think of anything but 'now Mello has tits and two holes for fucking!' "

"I am never leaving this bathroom!"

Matt sighed.

"OK let's take the sex talk off the table..you need something to wear Mello…you're naked."

"She doesn't need to get dressed she's fine how she---"

"Ow Matt!'

"Shut up Near!'

"Fine…but keep the little white haired freak away from me!"

Mello opened the door again this time holding herself more stiffly arms crossed in front of her breasts not covering them all by a long shot.

"Do we have anything that will fit me that's not whoreish?" She asked waspishly.

"There's your usual outfits…" Matt said trying not to ogle Mello's ass.

"Those are too tight in the chest and too lose in the hips now…"

She said rooting in the chest of drawers.

"Fine I guess I'm wearing this.." She pulled out her drag outfit from a few months ago.

She pulled on the lacy red tank top short black skirt and sheer black stockings.

Her breasts almost overflowed the top and the skirt molded tightly to her ass.

"OW!'

"Stop staring Matt!"

"You are too!"

"Both of you stop it!"

Mello whirled about fixing them with an death glare to end all death glares.

"I swear one more of you makes one more crack and I will shoot you!"

Matt held up his hands.

"No more jokes Mell really."

"Fine.." Mello muttered yanking her tank top.

Matt walked over closer to Mello.

"You sure you're that upset?" He asked warping his arms around her waist.

"Yes." She said curtly.

Matt reached one hand up and cupped her breast.

"Come on…it's kind of kinky…"He said sliding his hand into her shirt.

"Noooo..it's noooot…" Her voice hitched.

Matt rolled Mello's nipple between his nicotine stained fingers slowly.

She gasped and leaned into his arms.

"OK…it's a little …kinky…" She said slowly.

Near walked over and stood on the bed in front of Mello so he was tall enough to kiss her.

He pulled her close and kissed her lustily as Matt kept playing with her breasts.

Near reached out and closed his hand on Mello's other breast.

"These things rock…" Matt muttered as he leaned down to bite Mello's neck hard.

Near smiled as he reached down and slid a hand down Mello's skirt.

Mello jumped a little.

"Hey now…" She said gasping as Matt roamed his hands over her ass.

Matt just shoved her down on the bed and yanked off her top.

Near grinned and took off her skirt so she was in nothing but her stockings.

She blushed as she looked down at her down naked body and the faces of her lovers as they look her in.

"I guess she's a virgin huh Near?" Matt asked as he stripped off his pants.

"I guess so…" Near said stroking Mello's face.

"Ack…" Mello muttered.

"W-wait ok!" She sat up suddenly.

Matt backed off sitting on his heels.

Near kissed her temple.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Just..sacred…I guess…this body makes me all wonky.."

Matt purred in his throat and shoved her back down on the bed as he parted her legs.

Near slid up and laid her head in his lap leaning down to kiss her.

Matt kissed his way down her body slowly tonguing her nipples one at a time blowing on them.

Mello moaned and arched up.

Matt kissed her belly softly then lay on down his own belly in front of her watching her for a moment her pale skin her heaving chest her flushed face as she kissed Near..

Then he slid a finger into her and watched her jump and moan loudly.

"M…Matt…" She whispered arching into his probing fingers.

He smirked and leaned down over her nipping her thighs and then swirling his tongue over her soft folds so different from before.

She shuddered and clenched down on his fingers.

He would have happily licked her all day long she tasted like a saltier version of chocolate she got on all fours and grinned at Near taking his cock in her mouth and Matt could not resist her tight soft folds.

He came up behind Mello and slid the head of his cock in an inch teasing her.

She gasped and stopped bobbing her head for a minute Near groaned and shoved her head back down.

Matt slid in a little deeper and moaned himself as he felt Mello's tight heat closing in on him.

She bucked back in time with his trusts moaning loudly as Near yanked on her hair.

"M..Ma-tt..Near!" She moaned gasping for air tossing her head back eyes shut tight.

Matt thrust harder into her smacking her ass hard as he did then leaning down to bite her shoulder as she cried out in masochist pleasure.

Matt closed his eyes feeling her inhaling her sent and she was not man or women but just Mello always Mello his fire starter his reason for anything…

He reached under her and stroked her clit roughly and she moaned almost a scream guttural and primal a sound she had never made before when he fucked her.

Near was fondling her breasts almost absently as she sucked on him harder until he moaned softly and came.

Matt stroked her faster speeding up the tempo himself into she screamed his name and shuddered all over even inside and her climax made him come too.

Mello groaned and rolled over drawing them close to her laying one of them on each side their heads pillowed on her breasts.

They snuggled close and fell asleep again all worn out from their fun.

When Matt awoke his pillows where gone.

"Mello!" he cried loudly

"What Matt I am trying to sleep!" the blonde groused.

"You're not a girl!"

"I never was you moron!" Mello sniped.

"R-really?" Matt asked let down.

"NO!" Mello almost screamed

"You had too much ice cream and read to many weird ass magna before bed..again!"

Matt blinked.

"You sure you're not a girl?"

"You sure you're not a moron?"

Matt sighed and snuggled down next to Mello and Near.

"Hey..Mello..when you gonna wear that skirt again?"

He figured that was better then nothing.


End file.
